


Uniform Code be Damned

by PangolinPirate



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Misuse of the Force, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate
Summary: How long had it been since he’d been touched this way? The bitter answer that floated to his mind was ‘too long.’ Hux sighed and leaned into the knight’s touch, stretching his neck toward Ren’s lips and capturing them with his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the KyluxSoftKinks Prompt: Hux doesn't realize he's touch starved, how long it's been, until Kylo is pinning him down. Kylo doesn't expect to love how Hux sighs at warm hands on his skin or arches into his touch. Their first time is more sensual than either of them intended.
> 
> Hope this does it for you anon!
> 
> AND for the April Fools Fandom Body Swap. Since I fancy myself much more of an artist then an author.

Hux was pressed bodily against a bulkhead in his own quarters with the knights’ still-gloved hands pressing into the general’s tired shoulders. Hux had forgotten how Kylo sent tendrils of feeling through him, how the man set fire to his blood. The pressure of Kylo’s hands and his proximity were intoxicating and comforting. How long had it been since he’d been touched this way? The bitter answer that floated to his mind was ‘too long.’ Hux sighed and leaned into the knight’s touch, stretching his neck toward Ren’s lips and capturing them with his own. 

The air between them was heavy with anticipation as Hux caught Ren’s lower lip between his teeth and laved his tongue against the now-swollen tissue. Ren exhaled with an eager and greedy groan, slipping a hand from Hux’s shoulder to cradle the generals neck and the small of his back to pull him closer. Sooner than he wished, Hux needed a breath and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, sucking hard on the thick air. Ren’s rough cowl scratched against Hux’s recently exposed chest, the burn of the fabric over his pale skin was wonderfully torturous and Kylo’s focus, it seemed, had also been drawn lower. Ren’s eyes traveled down to the pale skin of Hux’s collarbone and traced a path across their sharp edge before pushing back the unbuttoned and loose uniform. “I’ve missed you.” Hux admits, melting into the touch.

Ren hummed in agreement and his quick reply held little pity. “Next time there’s an assignment needing done on a backwater moon, send someone else.” The attempt at banter made Hux smile fondly at the knight who was pulling gently at the dark grey of Hux’s uniform, tuging it over and down his shoulders to lay crumpled against his biceps. “You’re beautiful,” Ren breathed, slack jawed and eyes wandering beneath hooded lids over the expanse of newly revealed skin; every inch painted with light freckles. Hux thought much the same of Ren, and briefly allowed himself to indulge in the sight of dark waves of hair, deep cool eyes, and the prominent but handsome bridge of his nose; and lips, lips now swollen and shining with Hux’s own saliva. Hux was about to return the endearment when he was distracted by Kylo raising a hand to Hux’s own lips. “Give me a hand?” Kylo asked, “I can’t feel you properly.” Understanding flited across Hux’s features before he parted his lips and took the pointer finger of the glove between his teeth. Probably more sensually then needed. Kylo pulled and the well-worn glove slipped from his fingertips, leaving the leather hanging limp between Hux’s teeth and Kylo’s fingers working adoring circles over Hux’s chest. The glove helped muffle Hux’s satisfied moan. He’d have been embarrassed by the neediness of the sound had it not been for Ren’s similar vocalization which sent all the blood from his head to his groin. “I want more, Armitage.” Ren’s voice was husky with desire, dark eyes blown wide as they came up to meet Hux’s equally dilated green. “No more teasing, I need you.”

All Hux could think was ‘Yes, more. More and don’t stop, don’t ever stop. I’ll give you anything, you can have everything.’ Kylo took his glove from Hux’s mouth but Hux didn't voice his thoughts. He couldn’t say those things, he had a level of self respect that denied him the use of rash, wanton expressions. So he huffed instead, giving into his wants for once, tired of denying himself Ren. “Uniform Codes be damned.” Hux managed to say, his grip tightening around Kylo’s wide belt and pulling him nearer. Hux knew they had already crossed the lines of acceptable fraternization with… well, with whatever this was between them, and allowed himself to ignore the consequences of giving into his passions. He was opening himself up for hurt, inviting it in, something he had promised himself he’d never do. But despite his promise an ocean of desire and needs had grown within him. ‘I need you too.’ Ungloved and gloved hands came up to frame Hux’s jaw in a firm grip, Ren was thinking, and anxiety began to coil unbidden in Hux’s gut. ‘Please, don’t stop. Kiss me… stars, touch me. Now isn’t the time to be sensible.’

“You’re projecting.” Ren said with a lilt of amusement, eyes flicking up to Hux’s forehead where his hair had fallen out of it’s perfect regulation compliant style. Hux held his breath, the indignation of Ren rifling through his thoughts being filed away for later chastisement, but leaned greedily into the Force user’s touch all the same. It was so good. Strong hands. Warm hands. “Strictly speaking, this isn’t fraternization. I’m not enlisted.” The cocky grin that stretched across the knight’s face made Hux swallow and take a shaking breath. 

“Get me out of this uniform.” he instructed the commander, tilting his hips to grind his quickly filling cock into Ren’s hip to emphasize the urgency. The hiss of pleasure that passed Hux’s lips at the relief of friction prompted Ren into action.

“I could get used to seeing you this way.” Ren said absently, as he quickly released the clasp of Hux’s belt and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor. “Disorder suites you, Tage.”

“Hmf. Now who’s projecting?” Hux sniffed, “Disorder suites you, Kylo. Not me.” Kylo chuckled good naturedly and pressed Hux back into the bulkhead swatting the general’s hands away from his black tunic; silencing Hux’s objections with an assaulting press of lips as he pulled the fly of Hux’s jodhpurs down and slipped his ungloved hand over Hux’s exposed abs. Kylo’s accompanying hum of approval made Hux buck his hips forward involuntarily. Ren broke the kiss and watched Hux’s expression as his fingers burrowed and tickled beneath Hux’s briefs. Half lidded green eyes fluttered closed and Hux thrust his hips forward into Kylo, an unsatisfied and desperate sigh escaping his lungs. “You said no more teasing.” Hux reminded Kylo, arching further into the offending fingers, desperate for them to travel further down, to finally grasp his cock.

The mere thought of Ren’s large hand wrapping around his length made Hux shudder with suspense. “Hmn, impatient.” Ren scolded, though his hand followed the path it had taken in Hux’s thoughts. Hux gasped, overwhelmed with feeling as Ren palmed Hux’s straining erection. The hum that escaped Ren was one of satsfaction and surprise. “You’re so hard for me already.” 

“I haven’t seen you in months, of course I’m hard for you.” ‘You’re all I ever think about.’ Hux added in his mind, not daring to say it aloud.

Kylo gave Hux a firm squeeze and withdrew his hand. Hux whimpered at the loss and opened his eyes to level a questioning glare on Kylo. “Let’s move this to your bedroom.” Kylo said, stepping back and unhooking his lightsaber and placing it on the small caf table before unclasping his belt and shrugging out of his outer robes. “Unless, you’ve changed your mind?” He asked in jest, looking back at Hux who haddn’t moved from the bulkhead. Hux cleared his throat but said nothing as he pushed away from the wall and pulled his uniform jacket off and lay it neatly over his desk before turning and making his way to his bedroom. Every nerve hyper aware when he heard Kylo follow. 

“Should we shower first, or-”

Large hands wrapped around Hux’s waist and spun him around effectively crushing him against a toned and compleatly naked body. “I’ve been waiting for a very long time to tell you this, Armitage,” Kylo punctuated with a kiss. “Shut up, and strip.” The effect of the words were somewhat hampered by the gentle hand that came up to tuck a stray hair behind Hux’s ear and soft eyes.

“-alright.” Hux said, flustered and distracted by the hot body pressed against him. Hux hooked pale fingers into the waist of his jodhpurs and briefs and drew them down over slim hips and toned thighs and stepped out of them. Kylo didn’t wait for Hux to fold the articles and backed Hux into the room until the back of Hux’s claves met the bed.

“Sit down.” Ren said, applying gentle pressure to Hux’s shoulders to encourage him. Happy to comply, Hux sank down and groaned when he drew level with Kylo’s substantial erect cock. Hux began to raise his arms to take Kylo in his hands, but stalled before pulling back to look up at the knight.

“May I?” He asked, searching the dark eyes for approval. 

Kylo nodded enthusiastically and canted his hips forward. “Yes.” Kylo gently threaded his fingers through Hux’s product stiffened hair. The dull pain made Hux draw a sharp breath before he leaned forward and wrapped a pale hand around Kylo’s reddened length, earning himself a groan and another slight pull of his hair. “Oh, yes.” Hux gave Kylo a few confident strokes, coaxing a bead of precome from Kylo’s slit. Hux hummed, quite pleased with himself and wanting a taste. “Oh yeah, you definitely want to taste me, Tage.” Kylo said, stepping closer.

“I’d thank you to keep my thoughts to myself.” Hux said, dragging his thumb over the translucent fluid and rubbing it over Kylo’s glans. Smirking when Ren moaned and pressed forward again, hissing when Hux pressed a wet kiss against the slick of precome.

“I’m sorry.” Kylo said, tilting Hux’s head up to look into his eyes. “You’re just so hot, and thinking loudly about wrapping those lips around my cock-”

“It’s impossible to think loudly, Ren.” Hux quiped and Kylo’s brows knit, the beginnings of a rebuke forming; but Hux exterminated the thoughts of arguing by forcing the whole length of Kylo’s throbbing cock down his throat. Swallowing around the girth and refusing the reflex to gag, though there was no refusal of the moisture that began to pool at the corner of his eyes.

“Kriff!” Kylo’s hands tightened and pressed Hux further around his cock. “Oh! That’s good.” Hux spluttered in exasperation ‘Of course it’s good, my nose is nestled between your abs and your cock is down my throat!’ with his nose against Kylo’s navel Hux swallowed around Kylo once more before beginning to work the shaft with a punishingly slow draw backward, pressing against the base with the flat of his tongue, and humming appreciatively as he neared the head. Groaning happily as he laved against Kylo's sensitive glans and tasting the slit. “Fuck.” Kylo whispered. Hux thought it sounded reverent, and preened before pressing forward again, swiftly finding a rhythm that made Kylo quicken his breath and made the ache for friction in Hux’s own cock unbearable. Hux's mind wandered to thinking about how good Kylo’s cock would feel stretching him open and spilling inside. A hand stilled him. Hux looked up, Kylo’s swollen cock still half sheathed, confusion plain on Hux’s face. Kylo groaned in what seemed like blissful agony as their eyes met, fingers readjusting their grip in the red hair. Hux crinkled his eyes in a silent declaration of ‘Oh yes, I know I’m good.’ and a self satisfied grin pulled at the corners of his wet mouth. Kylo nodded dumbly down at him, jaw slack once more and eyes distant. Hux averted his eyes, relaxed his throat and began to sink back down around Kylo’s twitching cock. “I won’t last like this.” Kylo gasped and with obvious effort stepped back, his cock slipping from Hux’s mouth with an obscene sound. Hux ran the back of his hand along his chin to clear the residual saliva and took a lungful of air. 

“Is that not the point?” Hux inquired, smug now, seeing the effects that his mouth had on the Force user.

“Don’t want your mouth, Hux.” Kylo said, kneeling between the general’s spread legs and grasping Hux’s thighs.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Hux admitted, “are you sure you’ve stopped eavesdropping?”

“Lay back.” Ignoring the fact that his question had gone unanswered, Hux complied quickly, anticipation tensing in his chest. Kylo climbed up on the bed also and nudged Hux’s knees apart, inserting his hips between them to keep them parted and dark hair tickled as it fell against Hux’s stomach. “Gonna make this good for you Tage.” 

“I should hope s-” Hot wet pressure slid down Hux’s neglected cock. “S-ooooh!” Hux threw his head back against his pillows and groaned pleasantly, hips raising into Kylo, completely absorbed in the slick slide and wandering pressure of Kylo’s tongue tracing along the base of his shaft. Hux felt his mind drift unnaturally towards the location of his personal lubricant, but he quickly understood what was happening and promptly wrapped his hands into Kylo’s hair, giving the strands a half-hearted tug. “In future, you should take your greedy mouth off my cock and ask.” Hux growled. “Don’t shift through my memories, it’s insulting.” It really wasn’t insulting but Hux was loath to admit otherwise, to the fact that he liked it and craved the closeness, and Kylo knew as much. Regardless, Kylo hummed an apology. Hux was distantly aware of the sound of a drawer opening and was unsurprised when he heard the pop as a lid was opened and then the unattractive squelch of lube being dispensed. He was surprised when slick cold fingers didn't immediately prod at the tight pucker of his ass. ‘What sort of twisted game is he playing now?’ Hux wondered, impatient. Hux desperately wanted to feel the aching stretch and friction that Ren’s fingers promised to provide, but nothing came. Kylo released Hux’s cock and began peppering kisses along pale, well defined hip bones. “Don’t leave me waiting Kylo.” Hux warned rather then begged, beginning to squirm in discomfort with anticipation. 

“You’re incredibly sensitive.” Kylo murmured, now laying adoring kisses along Hux’s ribs. 

“I haven't-" Kylo pinched and rolled a hard nipple, breaking Hux’s concentration. “ K-kiff, Ren! It’s been a long time.”

“Which is why I’m taking it slow,” Kylo said, nuzzling his ridiculous nose against Hux’s navel and fixing an innocent gaze up at the flushed general, who was wearing an impatient expression. “but, if you insist.” Hux felt a warm slicked finger press gently against his entrance. Hux sighed heavily in relief and pressed back against Kylo’s touch, eyes falling closed as the digit sank, finally, into his ass.

“More.” Hux asked desperately, trying to press down further around Kylo’s finger. Kylo cooperated immediately with the request and slid the digit further inside until his second knuckle disappeared within the pink pucker. Hux hummed and rocked his hips, the small stretch leaving him wanting. Kylo braced Hux with his free hand and took Hux’s cock into his mouth once more, synchronizing his thrusts. “Yes.” Hux clawed at Kylo’s scalp, hips snapping up to meet Kylo. “More. I want more. Please.” 

Kylo groaned happily around Hux’s cock. Hux was left whimpering for a moment at the loss of Kylo’s probing finger only to moan loudly as two pressed back inside of his tight heat and began to scissor him open. Without preamble, a third finger joined the two and Hux was reduced to a trembling mess composed of needy whimpers and desperately jerking hips. Mercifully, Kylo pulled off Hux’s cock. “You’re going to feel so good around my cock.” He said, lustily. “You’re so tight.” 

“Don’t want your fingers, want your cock inside me.” Hux gasped beneath Kylo’s handiwork. 

“Already?” Kylo asked, unsure but eager.

Hux lifted himself onto his elbows and pulled Kylo by the hair toward him. “Now.”

“Kriff, Hux.” Kylo said, gently slipping his fingers from Hux's ass, both men making a face of regret at the action. Hux released him then and fell back to the blankets. Waiting, again, like he had been for months. Kylo found the lubricant and squeezed a healthy amount into his palm, working it over his painful erection. Hux’s own cock ached and he reached out and wrapped the familiar weight and girth with his hand, lazily fucking his palm while watching Ren prepare to fuck him. Hux realized that Kylo had also found a towel. Which he was thankful for as Kylo grabbed it to wipe the excess lube from his hand before grabbing Hux again by the knees and pulling him into his lap. Kylo folded his mass over Hux’s pale body, laying more kisses along Hux’s collar bones and neck. “I thought about this when I was away.” Kylo said, as his hands caressed Hux’s arms and sides. Hux sighed at the comforting and sorely missed bodily contact. “I want to see you come undone beneath me Armitage. Hear you call my name as you come, gasp and tremble as I fill you with my own release.” Hux’s ears felt hot with the vivid picture the words painted. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? For me to fill you with my come.” Hux haddn’t realized Kylo adjusted their positions, but now felt Ren’s cock head pressing against his wanting hole.

“Yes.” Hux gasped, clutching Kylo’s shoulders and pressing back against his cock encouragingly. “I want that.” Hux felt rather then saw Kylo’s grin as Ren sat back on his heels slightly to press harder against Hux’s tight hole. Hux concentrated on relaxing and took a centering breath. Slowly he felt his muscles give and gasped in pleasure as he felt the stretch and weight of Ren’s cock sliding inside. Hux moaned, boneless and temporarily struck dumb by the overwhelming feeling of finally being stretched and full.

“Kriffing-ah!” Kylo groaned as his cock bottomed out inside of Hux’s ass. Ren’s hands adjusted and tightened around Hux’s thighs as he pressed forward harder, enjoying the tight heat and wetness of Hux’s hole. “‘Tage- you feel so damn good!” 

The praise shook Hux out of his daze and he panted beneath Kylo, eyes hooded and fingers coming up to curl tightly in Kylo’s black waves. Hux rolled his hips experimentally and immediately his eyelids fell shut, a euphoric moan escaping him at the feel of the slight slip and plunge and fullness of Ren’s cock within him. “Feel so good.” Hux managed, before rolling his hips again and groaning. “What are you waiting for? Fuck me.”

“I won’t last long like this either.” Kylo said, and the truth seemed to sting him. “You’re so tight.” Kylo pulled back and snapped his hips forward, making them both groan in satisfaction. “And hot.” Another thrust of hips, another gasp of ecstasy. “And slick. Oh Kriff.” Kylo’s hands abandoned Hux’s thighs to wrap firmly around Hux’s waist and he began a slow and measured rhythm. 

Truth be told, Hux wouldn't last long like this either, his focus was on nothing and everything at the same time. The feel of their bodies sliding against each other, slick with sweat and lubricant. The labored expansion and collapse of Ren’s chest as he rocked into Hux, trapping Hux's cock between their hard abs. Rippling tense muscles holding him fast as he took Ren’s thick cock again and again. Kylo shifted his angle and Hux cried out as Ren slid deliciously against his prostate. “Fuck, just like that.” Hux cried, legs and arms trembling with each pass.

“Tage, I’m close.” Kylo gasped, not breaking the steady rhythm of his thrusts. 

“Me too. Just need- ah!”

“Touch yourself.”

“No- want you to-” Hux pleaded, clutching more resolutely to Kylo’s shoulders. “you touch, please.”

Kylo groaned and bit down on his lip, focussing. Hux cried out as he felt a tight slick heat wrap around his cock and he gasped, mind reeling, his vision going white around the edges. “See how good you feel?” Kylo choked out, his thrust slowing, growing erratic. 

“Kylo-!” Hux shouted, back arching and body tensing. Nails digging into Kylo's back. “I’m going to-” 

“Oh, fuck yes!” Kylo hissed, picking up the pace.

Hux’s body convulsed with feeling and his release shot in hot ropes against their bellies. Kylo’s hips faltered, pressed deep, and Hux felt the pulse of Kylo’s cock as he emptied himself inside. ‘Hot. Fucking hot.’ was all Hux could think through his orgasmic high when Kylo crumpled and coverd Hux with his bulk, shuddering and breathing hard. Hux allowed himself to enjoy the feel of hot come and Kylo's spent cock as he caught his breath and reached out and caressed the knights back, tracing lazy and tired circles into the scarred flesh. Kylo reluctantly pulled out of Hux before going soft but didn't return to Hux immediately. He stayed sat on his heels, admiring his work as come and lube began to slowly ooze from Hux’s used hole. Hux’s voice drew his attention back though.

“I didn’t realize you would be-” Hux trailed off, collecting his thoughts and also marveling at how unembarrassing he found it to lay there, watching Ren watch the evidence of their sex trickle from his body. 

“Be what?” Kylo asked, attention solely on Hux's face now.

“-gentle.” Hux answered lamely, eyes softening and a small smile gracing his so often stern features. Only Ren saw him this way. Happy. Content.

“Is that disappointment, general?” Ren asked, crawling up the bed and laying down beside Hux. A lazy hand slipping along Hux's abs and begining to work at Hux's cooling come, messaging it into the skin. 

“No. Just not what I imagined when I thought of you.” Hux manages, transfixed by the way Ren was touching him.

Kylo grinned wolfishly back at Hux, who felt a fire rekindling as he was pulled on top of Kylo, stradeling thick hips and firm thighs. “Gentle.” Kylo huffed, grinding his softning arousal into Hux, eliciting a pleasured groan from Hux. “Do you prefer it rough, Armitage?”

Hux wouldn’t say it, but he felt the Force users tell-tale haze in his mind, and decided thinking about it would be enough. ‘Kriff, yes. I like it rough.’

Kylo traced the outline of Hux’s ass, let his head roll to the side to admire Hux's contours from a slightly different perspective. “Careful what you wish for, Hux. I may not be done with you.”


End file.
